Internet of Things (IoT) is an emerging technology, linking different communication devices, including sensors and actuators, such as Radio Frequency Identifications (RFID), Global Positioning Systems (GPS), and laser scanners, through wired and wireless networks, often using the same Internet Protocol (IP) that connects the Internet, to form a communication network such as IoT network.
Typically, the IoT is used for the various purposes of ‘information collection and analysis’, for example, monitoring behavior of persons, things, and/or data through space and time, achieving real-time awareness of physical environment, assisting human decision making through deep analysis and data visualization, gathering information in diverse settings including natural ecosystems, buildings, and factories and sending the information to one or more server stations, for ‘automation and control’, for example, automated control of closed (self-contained systems), control of consumption to optimize resource use across network, automated control in open environment with uncertainty.
The emergence of the IoT network is promoted by wide-ranging applications, including security surveillance, medical, environment and weather monitoring, monitoring and control of industrial processes including agriculture, smart spaces, and smart cities among others.
It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that any block diagrams herein represent conceptual views of illustrative systems embodying the principles of the present subject matter. Similarly, it will be appreciated that any flow charts, flow diagrams, state transition diagrams, pseudo code, and the like represent various processes which may be substantially represented in computer readable medium and so executed by a computer or processor, whether or not such computer or processor is explicitly shown.